Last Christmas
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been together for several years, but one Christmas Hermione ruins it all. The next Christmas Harry and Hermione have parted ways and have found others to spend the holiday with. Contains mentions of slash.


_**My apologies, but this is what happens when you have to listen to **_**Last Christmas **_**by **_**Wham! **_**about a million times in one day. Italics, by the way, are song lyrics, which I don't own, and why it looks like it's titled twice. This is slash and there is mention of some het, but it had to be done...I know it's under Harry/Charlie now, but it had started out under Harry/Hermione, since that is the original couple and they were the only two mentioned in the summary... however there were several people who were cranky about it and decided to tell me that I ruined their Christmas Spirit with this "piece of crap"... so I've moved it and I apologize if it wasn't what you all were expecting but don't blame me for your bad mood...  
**_

**

* * *

Last Christmas**

_Last Christmas_

Harry and Hermione collapsed onto the couch in their apartment. She cleaned the soot off the floor with a lazy flick of her wrist as he summoned drinks from the kitchen.

'I didn't think that would ever end,' Hermione sighed as she leaned against Harry, taking a sip of her white wine.

'It still hasn't, we hit the Burrow tomorrow,' Harry replied, savouring his port.

'Urgh, don't remind me,' she said with a laugh, only to sigh as the phone rang, 'that's mum, be right back,' she offered with an affectionate peck to his cheek.

Harry watched Hermione as she disappeared into the kitchen before springing into action.

A few minutes later, Hermione reappeared. She was still laughing as she talked about what her mum called about, 'after we left, Caleb woke and...' she gasped.

They had decorated for Christmas, but Harry had made everything glitter in the dim candle light. He had charmed the ceiling to look like the sky outside, and it was snowing. Big, fluffy snowflakes.

Harry was standing, well kneeling, in the middle of the room, by the Christmas tree.

_I gave you my heart_

Her hand flew to cover her mouth and tears flooded her eyes.

'Harry,' she whispered.

'Hermione Jane, you've been with me through a lot of things, and we've been friends for ages, and I had this fantastic speech but I was absurdly nervous and you're already nodding, so I just want to because I have to ask or Ginny will murder me, but will you please do me the honour of marrying me?' Harry blurted.

Hermione launched herself at him, laughing through her tears, kissing him senseless.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' she chanted through her kisses.

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

'How do you know how to bake, Potter?' Draco asked, as he watched Harry make a pie crust effortlessly.

Harry shrugged, 'it's a natural talent, Malfoy,' he replied.

A sudden crash over their heads had both of them pulling their wands as they rushed up the stairs.

Several other people were coming to investigate the noise, but Harry and Draco made it to Fred and George's old room first.

The door crashed against the wall and the pair on the bed sprung apart.

Hermione and Ron, who were both naked, scrambled to cover themselves.

Draco could feel the anger radiating off Harry, but it might have been his own anger at the redhead. They had been together almost as long as Hermione and Harry had been.

'I expect you to get your stuff tomorrow,' Harry stated, eerily calm. They had all seen Harry explode in anger about something, but this... this was scary.

'Harry, it's not what you think,' Hermione began as she scrambled to follow Harry and pull on some clothing.

'What Granger, you tripped and fell on Ron's cock?' Draco sneered.

'Dray,' Ron started as he followed, buttoning up his pants.

'Don't Ron, it was the one thing,' he started as he closed his eyes, 'we're done,' he said softly.

Ron reached out to caress Draco's face but Draco flinched, pulling away.

'I'm sorry,' Ron said softly.

Draco nodded and turned away, only to be engulfed in a hug from Molly.

Harry however had stormed out, but had run into Remus as he stomped down the stairs.

_This year_

Harry tripped as he flooed into the Burrow's living room.

Draco laughed at him, even as he helped the brunet to his feet, 'you're such a klutz,' he offered as he patted the soot off Harry's jumper.

'Yeah but he's my klutz,' Charlie stated as he joined the pair in the living room, saving the containers Harry had been holding.

'There you are,' Remus announced as he followed Charlie in hugging Harry before he pulled the blond into a searing kiss.

_To save me from tears_

'I'm fine Ronald, stop trying to coddle me! Woman have done things while pregnant for thousands of years, otherwise the human race would not have flourished as it has,' Hermione stated as she waddled into the living room, Ron trailing after her like a puppy.

Hermione had picked up her things the next day and left quietly.

Harry hadn't talked to Hermione or Ron for almost a month. He had spent several nights getting drunk with Draco. They had tried to rekindle the romance they'd had after the war but they were much better off as friends, which is why their romance hadn't lasted long the first time.

Hermione and Ron had had very brief fling after the war but decided to end it because they spent more time fighting than anything else.

The pair hadn't been readily forgiven and things were still tense with them around but they were still family, which is why they were at the Burrow.

Especially since Harry, who'd been sent to Romania on assignment, had started to see Charlie about five months ago, they were steadily growing closer and everyone was only waiting for them to announce their bonding.

Draco, who'd been sent to France on assignment, had been attacked by a loup-garou and had talked with Remus about being attacked.

The pair had grown closer and Remus had moved into the large cottage that Draco had purchased when he'd been well enough.

Just then everyone began to crowd into the living room, all carrying plates of food or drinks.

George and Fred pulled Harry and Remus into a conversation about the store as Bill and Charlie began to chat with Draco about some curse that the blonde had reversed or broken the month before.

Ginny, Molly and Fleur were fawning over Hermione and Arthur was talking with Neville about the muggle items that Neville often used in his nursery.

Draco glanced at Remus who was staring at the blonde, causing him to blush, Ron had never made Draco feel the way that Remus did.

Harry felt a hand in his and he glanced down to find Charlie's hand linked with his, he smiled softly. The redhead was so different and so much more affectionate than Hermione had been. He gave the hand in his a squeeze and grinned when it was squeezed back.

_I'll give it to someone special._

_**

* * *

Happy Christmas! Hope you enjoy your holiday! Give the gift of a review! ;-)**_


End file.
